Destined for Greatness
by cgaussie01
Summary: Part 3! The alien visitors finally reveal themselves to the city, but what is truly their design here? Is it Megamind's parents? A fake? And will Metro Man help save the day if he has to?
1. Of Breakfasts and Bites

**Chapter 1: Of Breakfasts and Bites**

My how a year can go by within a blink of an eye. Megamind, still the defender of the bustling city of Metro City, wondered where it had all gone. Not a year ago he had been sitting in prison in his rather glaringly painted cell eagerly awaiting his moment to escape and to be reunited with Minion. It was really all part of his routine, to wreak havoc upon the unsuspecting citizens of the city he had once loathed so much, resulting in witty banter back and forth with his life time rival Metro Man only to end up in the same place again.

Not to mention how he got to kidnap Roxanne Ritchi a few times in the process. That was one of the few things he had looked forward to, outside of the whole being a criminal genius and master of all villainy. I mean, what was the point in being a bad guy unless you kidnapped somebody every now and again? Nobody else would do, though. It had to be the sassy reporter. Always. Why, you may ask? Well why not? She was the closest person to Metro Man, as well as his supposed love interest (not that Megamind subscribed to gossip magazines or anything like that). Clearly nobody else could be a better kidnapee than Roxanne Ritchi, for even if there was an opening for it and he had to read over a million resumes from weird people who wanted to be kidnapped by him (and who wouldn't?) he would always end up picking Roxanne every single time.

Yet now he was wearing the boots in the hero business. And no matter how devilishly good looking he was whilst wearing them, he still couldn't help but wonder how he could have been stuck in such a rut and never noticed how there could be so much more to life. Tot be stuck loosing every single day, to end up being thrown into jail only in order to break out again either by himself (a rarity but don't go telling anyone else that) or wait for Minion to sneak him out. If there was one thing he could rely on, outside of always loosing was Minion. He would no doubt had spent far more time stuck in that prison if it wasn't for his pet, best friend, side kick and underling Minion.

Since the drastic turn around in his life, now his days always started in his warm cozy bed (still in the style of a prison bed, bolted to the wall for some things could never change), in his not-quite-as-evil-lair without worrying about ending up back in prison again. Now the lair was properly looked after day in, day out. He had even begun helping Minion around with some of the chores, but that was only if he wasn't busy out doing hero goody two shoes things. Though he got the feeling now and then that Minion preferred to do his chores alone, without any help.

It would be a great lie if he believed that absolutely everyone in the city had forgiven him for his past evil doings. There were certainly those who spoke out against him, pointing out just how many times he had attacked the city. Most times they were silenced by the other side of the argument which seemed to take great joy in pointing out just how bad he had been at being bad, and that Metro Man had always stepped in before things could escalate. They of course, never had, until the superheros' "death". That was still a very large sore spot for some, and despite he and Roxanne's coaxing the man formally known as Metro Man and now known as Wayne 'Music Man' Scott still refused to reveal himself to be still alive.

Slowly he sat up in his bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes before swinging his skinny legs over the bed and sliding them into the black bat slippers, wriggling his toes as he did. Walking over to his newly installed window, Megamind pulled the curtains open and stared out at the city that had once booed his name. The reconstruction of the buildings destroyed by Tighten was long since done, and Metro Tower once again stood proudly in the center of the city. No more were there graffiti tags of 'M' littered around, and things had returned to normal months back. The city almost looked peaceful, and this brought and odd... glowly feeling to the pit of Megaminds' stomach. He figured it was gas.

Then the smell of coffee with a mixture of toast, eggs and bacon drifted to his nose and he grinned like a little boy on Christmas Day (a holiday he could now properly enjoy) and hurried down the stairs to find Minion at their 'kitchen' area. Seeing how the lair was really just a large, empty warehouse certain sections were dedicated to particular areas. The kitchen was towards the back, away from the plotting and living areas, where a stove, table, fridge, and microwave sat on various tables of varying height. Some of the tables had been looted during their 'crazy days' and they just hadn't bothered to take them back since nobody asked them to return them.

There was Minion, in his 'Kiss the Cook' apron and humming a song that was most probably Crazy Train. Oh how that fish loved Ozzy Osborne music. The humming stopped though, once Minion heard the familiar footfalls of the alien. "Goooood morning Sir!" he greeted, turning in his dome bowl to grin toothily at the blue skinned alien. "How did you sleep?"

"With my eyes shut, Minion." Megamind replied as he grabbed the chair to their table and pulled it out and sat on it. "So the usual."

"Very witty Sir." the fish replied with a roll of his eyes before sliding the bacon onto a plate which already had eggs and toast ready and waiting. Picking it up he made his way over to the table and set it down before his friend. "It's your favorite sir, eggs and bacon ala Megamind."

The toast had been arranged in such a way it was mimicking the scope and size of Megaminds' own impressive cranium, the eggs were his eyes and the bacon had been placed where his eyebrows, mouth, and goatee were. This caused Megamind to bite his bottom lip in absolute glee; it was a rare thing for Minion to make him THIS kind of breakfast. Usually it was reserved for his birthday (December 17, put it in your calendars!), New Years, and any day that AC/DC brought out a new album. That last one didn't happen too often, sadly.

"What's the special occasion, Minion?" he asked as he stabbed at the eggs with his fork, making the yolk bleed out onto the toast and make it soggy. He did it in a fairly serial killer way, in fact no doubt Norman Bates would be proud of such a murderous way to break ones eggs at breakfast time. Really now, what else could you expect from a guy who grew up in prison amongst hardened criminals who had been in there for years?

"Oh how your memory fails you sir," Minion said as he opened up his can of fish food and lifted it to the top of his dome where he opened the small hatch and began to sprinkle his own breakfast in. "It's been a year to the day since you defeated your own creation and won over the hearts and minds of the city!"

"Mmffphhf?" Megamind asked, his mouth already full of soggy toast, dripping egg, and crunchy bacon. Had it really been a year? Funny how he had just been pondering about it in his bed. Sadly his attempt at talking had pushed some un-chewed toast into the back of his throat and he began couching up a storm, his skin turning a darker side of blue before Minion reached over and gave him a firm robotic arm smack which dislodged the food. Once this nastiness was done with he took a great big gulp of orange juice, not wanting to scald his throat with hot coffee.

Minion simply nibbled away at the top of his dome bowl, feeding on the fish flakes. "Remember to chew before speaking Sir."

"Yes yes." After the unpleasantness, Megamind spoke again. "It's been a year, really?" he asked, casting his green eyes to look at some of the Brain Bots who were hovering near by. No doubt hopeful that daddy would toss them a piece of bacon or toast and if not, they would certainly try to steal a piece once his head was turned. This was a very sneaky art, which they had mastered after many days of watching daddy eating good things off of his plate and despite the fact they couldn't really eat, they still wanted something new to chew on.

"Yes Sir, a full year. It really is amazing how time flies." the fish replied after swallowing his breakfast and getting to his feet, and making his way over to the sink in order to begin washing up the frying pan and such. "No doubt you have something amazing planned for yourself and Ms. Ritchi in order of this momentous occasion?"

Lucky for Minion he had his back to the genius or he would have seen the completely lost look on his face. Crap! A year! How could he have forgotten such a monumentous event? Was it in his day planner? He would have to check that later. No doubt it would be, but then again he had forgotten. Could he chalk this up to morning fuzziness? Quite possibly. Whilst his mind was on the subject of fuzz he ran a finger along his thin black goatee in thought, and somehow didn't spot one of the Brain Bots stealing a piece of bacon off his fork.

"Oh yes, of course. Yes. Why wouldn't I? I mean, pfft. Only a complete moron would forget it's his one-year anniversary for not only saving the city but getting the girl. Duh, Minion." Megamind replied with a snort of disbelief before going to bite his bacon, only to find it missing.

"Wonderful, sir!" Minion played the game flawlessly, knowing all to well that Megamind forgot. "I'm glad to hear that." the fish turned to peer at his boss in a way that resembled a person glancing over their shoulder. Quite a feat for a fish in a dome atop a robotic gorilla body that he controlled with his thoughts. For all the badly made creations that Megamind had made over the years, this gorilla suit was one of his greatest inventions. Course, it hadn't always been a gorilla. In the beginning he had been in something that reminded him of a dog, but that had hindered his ability to help his master at all. The second was with a lot more weaponry and after almost shooting Megamind with the guns in his butt (what had he been thinking?) they decided to make yet another suit. Both seemed fairly content with the gorilla suit, at least so far.

In the background, the Brain Bots were gathering around the one with the bacon and they began fighting over the tiny scrap of meat. Somehow this went unnoticed by either Minion or Megamind.

"So what is it do you have planned, exactly?" the fish asked, quite unable to hide the grin on his face. It wasn't that he was a bad minion per say, he just enjoyed seeing Megamind think on his feet and see where it led to.

"Well uh, to start off... well. Hrm."

"How about a dinner out?" Minion offered, now feeling a little guilty.

"Yes, a dinner out! That's what I was going to do. A movie, too! Dinner, dancing, movie! All that romantical stuff that girls just go crazy for! You know, no problem for such a Cosonavo like myself." Megamind said, placing a hand to his chest with such modest it would make anyone impressed. Returning to his breakfast, which had somehow lessened in size and scope since the last time he looked at it, he picked up the last bit of toast and ate it.

"Cosonavo?" Minion asked himself quietly, wondering just what that meant. Whatever it was, it must have been pretty impressive for his boss to refer to himself as such. Sadly though their quiet morning was interrupted when the Brain Bots, still fighting over the scraps of food they had pilfered off of their daddy's plate, tumbled their way into the kitchen and Megamind got caught in the middle. After many biting, screaming and bleeding the Brain Bots hurried away, leaving Minion to tend to the bruised mess that was Megamind. It wouldn't be right for him to see anyone on such an important day looking like he had just gotten out of a fight with a hundred evil cats, oh no.

Once the invisible car was prepared (as well as located) and Megamind dressed in his usual black leather and spikes, he got into the car and left Minion to do his usual thing which no doubt included changing the bed, doing the washing for both clothes and bedsheets, cleaning up after breakfast as well as the Brain Bots, and many other things no doubt. He was a busy fish and kept himself rightfully so when Megamind wasn't around.

He paused though, before heading back indoors. The skies that had been fore casted as clear and good for a June morning were anything but. Dark, intimidating, ominous thick and large clouds were moving in on a quick Westerly breeze. It was growing so quick, so rapidly, he would wear that somebody had stolen the floating smoke machine and was using it for their own personal gain. Looking to the ceiling of the lair though, he saw the smoke machine strung up on ropes. So no, it couldn't be that.

"I better keep he washing inside to air..." he mumbled to himself before backing up, and closed the door. The Brain Bots, having been scolded for being naughty, were hovering around in a nervous manner. Their joints were clanking as their single eyes darted around as the light outside began to vanish from the invading darkness. Minion yelped as a whole group of them suddenly dashed past him, flying higher, in order to hide up in the shadows of the ceiling.

"What's gotten into you guys?" Minion asked as he went over to the boom box, turning it on. However, instead of hearing the calm, soothing sounds of rock and roll all he was met with was the crackle of static. "Huh?" he reached over and moved the tuning knob only to discover there was crackling static on every single radio. This had never happened before, maybe there was something with the reception wire? He fiddled with it, turning the tuning knob as he did. Still no sound came to meet him.

Not being the type of fish to do his lair work in absolute silence, Minion began singing to himself as he went about doing the dishes. He was certainly not worrying about why there was no signal on the radio, or how the skies had become incredibly dark incredibly quick. And he was certainly not worrying about his boss out there in the weather, absolutely not. It wasn't just that he cared for Megamind like he was destined to, but there was a bond not many people knew about. In fact, Minion doubted even Ms. Ritchi knew of the connection between her favorite aliens.

This bond was integral to the survival of the fish in the robot suit. Not only did he watch his master because he loved to do it, but because he had to. If, heaven forbid, Megamind were to die Minion would also meet his early end. To ensure not only his survival, he had to ensure that of his boss. Some would see this as a life sentence, one of servitude. It was hardly that. It was a symbiotic relationship. They, in turn, looked after one another. Just like how Minion and Megaminds' species had been doing for generations, long before the horrible end of the planet in a black hole large enough to swallow not only their planet, but a few neighboring one.

Minion didn't especially like thinking back to their lost planet. It brought on too many feelings he wasn't all too comfortable in thinking about, especially by himself. So he forced himself to sing The House of the Rising Sun as he did the dishes.

If only he, and Megamind, knew what kind of day it would become...


	2. Voices in the Silence

**Chapter Two**

The radio of the not-as-invisible car was on 11 as it roared through the city streets of Metro City. An incredibly black rock song was playing, and Megamind was singing along at the top of his voice, startling any poor motorist who had to endure driving besides the black car with spikes.

"BYE OLD MECHANIC MAN! _WOW!_" naturally, the lyrics were completely wrong but they made total sense to the genius who had only heard these words when hearing the heavy metal rock song. So enrapt in the music ripping through his eardrums he barely noticed how quickly the sky outside was turning from a lovely sunny morning into an intimidating black pit of despair. It was even causing pedestrians out on the street to stop what they were doing and look skyward in alarm, their minds automatically going back to the days that incoming blackness meant Megamind was up to no good as usual. Some people stopped walking right in the middle of the streets and just narrowly avoided being struck by a car or three.

"NEED TO KNOW WHEN AND WHERE! WHY HIT A CORGI? I CAN! BYE OLD MECHANIC MAAANNNNN!"

He drove down Rose Avenue towards one of the classier restaurants in town, and that in itself was difficult to believe because Metro City had so many five star restaurants it was like a tiny galaxy living within the city. Megamind drove past the one he and Roxanne had dined at a year ago, deciding to leave the place where such an ugly episode in their relationship had happened in the past, and moved on to another just down the street. After all, a year was a grand occasion to celebrate and choosing to celebrate it in the same place where he had truly hurt her would be a bad choice.

Opening the door of the invisible car he climbed out, shut the door, and began up the stairway that led to the restaurant. Humming the rock song to himself as he did, he still seemed unable to notice the darkness that the world was taking or the people looking skywards nervously. At the top of the stairs before him were the glass doors that would normally slide open automatically upon anyone's approach. This day however, they did not. Megamind had continued his happy little strutting walk and ended up leaving a well-done face imprint on the glass before toppling backwards onto his keester.

"Ow!" he said, quickly getting to his feet nimbly, and giving the world a quick glance to see if anyone else saw that. This time he slowly approached the doors, lifting his hands as if trying to magically open them like a Jedi Master. They stubbornly refused to open to him, for he was no Jedi in their eyes. "What the? Door! Open! I have a soul, dammit!" Megamind yelled at it, before finally he caught something in the reflection of the glass door besides the worried faces of the workers inside the restaurant, who were honestly scared of seeing the ex-super villain screaming at their unoperating doors.

Above him were the storm clouds, and not just any regular every day storm clouds. Big, black storm clouds that were now beginning to glow a faint blue from the insides of them, as if clouding a second source of light in the sky that was certainly not the sun. This cast very interesting almost beautiful shadows across the city streets, for in some spots on the ground it was a jet black save for a few blotches of blue. "They didn't forecast storm clouds today..." Megamind slowly said to himself, "Or glowy bits inside them." he added before he hurried down the stairs back to the Invisible Car and pulled the door open in order to lean over his drivers seat and fiddled with the radio.

All he got was static. This only further went to confuse Megamind, since only a moment ago the radio was functioning properly and now... did this mean all electrical or signal based machinery in the city was being disrupted? If so, why? Was this the work of the clouds in the sky and if so, how? Why? He recalled not being stopped at any red lights on the way into the heart of the city either... how had he missed that? Sticking his head out of the car he looked skywards again. The clouds were silent, there wasn't a rumble of thunder or a rip of lightning anywhere. Now, he knew there was no such thing as silent storm clouds... This wasn't natural, not natural at all. Fighting the bad feeling that was growing at the depths of his stomach, Megamind got into his car, and did a dramatic U-turn (leaving some black tyre marks on the road) and gunned the car down the street.

Channel KMPC 8 was a buzz of activity, there were interferences coming through the satellite feed and it made all the television, as well as computer, screens in the building to shake and crackle as if it was the 50's. At least they were better off than the ordinary people outside who didn't have access to state of the art technology. People were on the phone, both mobile and land lines, trying to get up-to-date information on what was happening outside be it in the city, or if it was happening in the suburban areas of the city. Just how far did this web of electrical problems go? Interns rushed through the crowds of people carrying folders and discs, along with newspaper records from decades before. Had this kind of phenomena happened again? Nobody alive could remember such a thing...

"I still suspect Megamind is up to something." said a man with a bushy black moustache and thinning hair atop his head. "It's the logical decision, he's sick of being the good guy and he's going back to his old ways! He's fallen off the truck, just like any old addict."

"That'd make a great story Bob," said another man, this one younger and with round spectacles at the end of his nose. "but if you make that kind of statement you know what kind of backlash you'd get from the majority of the populace? Not to mention his girlfriend."

"I heard that." Roxanne spoke up from having her nose buried in a folder, "Bob I know you and a lot of people still don't trust him, but you got to give him _some_ credit. He's gone a long time without causing any trouble for anyone, and that's saying something that society cast as the bad guy since he first arrived here. This?" she gestured to the large window in the office, showing the beautiful skyline of Metro City who was now shadowed by the massive clouds, "This can't be his doing."

"Certainly looks it." Bob said as he glared out at the skies outside, still dark and silent like death. It was giving him bad feelings running up his spine, feelings that were telling him to get his family out of the city as fast as possible. Glancing around those gathered on the floor, a fair few of them seemed to be having the same thoughts.

Roxanne opened her mouth to say something when another intern rushed up to her, holding out a piece of paper. "Miss Ritchi, here's the report you wanted!"

"Oh, thanks." she took it, and scanned the information. It seems as though there WAS problems with the satellites in Metro City. Most of them weren't there, so information that was normally relayed in that way wasn't getting through. Did that explain the problems with radio's and television? It probably was, but how did that explain a majority of electrical devices just not working anymore? "This doesn't make any sense..."

"What if they're taking out the satellites?" Bob said, "What if it's all part of a plot to send us into a panic? What if they've replaced them with their own, and these, these images in," he gestured to a computer screen which had a few hazy lines slowly making their wobbly way down the image, "are subliminal messages meant to send us crazy?"

"As if we have to blame the computers for making you crazy, Bob." Roxanne replied dryly. The two stared at each other with unease, each one of them daring the other to back down from the upcoming confrontation.

Luckily, it was interrupted, when the man himself, Megamind, pushed the door to the office open. He was panting, since naturally the elevator that would normally take him to the 15th floor of the KPMG 8 building was out of order and he had to make his way up the fire exit steps. Even for an alien in his healthy condition, going 15 flights of stairs was a real thigh burning experience. He breathed deeply, making his entrance seem far more dramatic then it was meant to be, before staggering to a chair.

"Megamind!" Roxanne dropped her folders and went over to him, just to make sure she got there before Bob did. "Are you all right how did you- did you take the _stairs_?" she guessed right since he wheezed again, nodding his large head.

"Gimmie- Gimmie a... a second...!" he wheezed, bending forward and gripping his knees as he took another gulp of air.

"So I guess you couldn't help but notice your handiwork and decided to come over and gloat?" Bob spoke up from across the room, to which Megamind lifted his head with a confused and exhausted look on his face.

"Oh give it a rest, Bob." said another worker, to whom Bob shot an angry glare at.

"Every time something goes wrong you blame Megamind." spoke up a female intern, picking up some paperwork. "You're late to work, it's Megamind. The coffee machine's run out of coffee beans, it's Megamind. There's a traffic jam, it's Megamind."

"Well this time it IS him!" Bob insisted, thrusting his hands towards the windows. "What do you call this, bad weather? This isn't bad weather, this is the weather of the world coming to an end!"

"If it were the world coming to an end wouldn't there be more of them?" Roxanne shot back angrily, "Don't you think we'd be hearing from all the major cities in America, much less the world, that this was happening? No! Every city we've been able to reach is having regular every day weather!"

"Then why just here? Why now?" Bob asked, before pointing at Megamind. "Because of him. It's been a year, a whole year-"

"Oh give it a rest already." Megamind finally spoke, having caught his breath as he got to his feet shakily despite his thighs screaming in agony at the act. "This is not me. This isn't my style at all and you all know it! If it were me, I'd be out there at the front of the storm declaring to each and every one of you via one of my many transmitting devices, that doom was at hand! But I'm not, so it's not, so there." he said and waved his hand in a dismissive way at Bob before ignoring him completely and turning back to Roxanne. "What do you have on this? Is there any records of it?"

"No, no there isn't..." Roxanne shook her head, leading him away from Bob who was still out right complaining to anyone who listened to her cubicle by the window. "Nobody's had any record of it happening before." she said before looking to her boyfriend. "Maybe you could pick something up on your transmitters, something that's really causing all these problems?" she asked, gesturing to the computer screens.

Megamind tilted his head in thought, and stroked at his goatee in thought. He hadn't thought of doing that, his large array of technological wonders could possibly pick up something this primitive human technology could not. Turning his head faintly to look at her, he smiled softly. "Possibly, possibly... come on." he said as he grabbed her hand, "We're going to my lair to see if what you think is right. It probably is, knowing your guesses."

She was about to argue that it was Tuesday, that it was still her workday, but then realized this was far more important. Not only was the city in possible danger, but she was about to join the city's hero at establishing just what they were up against. The reporters blood in her bubbled with excitement at being this close to the action. Grinning, Roxanne grabbed bag and slipped the strap over her shoulder. "Let's go." she grinned.

It was only after making his way down past the fifth flight of stairs did Megamind remember WHY he had been so winded when he first arrived on her floor... and counted down just how many flights he had to endure before he could finally climb into the safety of his car. Luckily for him Roxanne seemed to pick up her blue beau wasn't exactly well in the leg department to drive so she took over for him.

"Say Roxanne, what day is it today...?" Megamind made a small attempt at getting back on track of what Minion had reminded him of that morning.

"Tuesday." she reported, "9th of June. Why?" Roxanne asked as she slowly drove through the city since without any traffic lights and the cops organizing some traffic cops to take the lights place, people were driving wherever they pleased.

Megamind felt a little bit of his heart sink, but decided it was probably best to just leave it alone. The clouds in the sky were far more important than their first year anniversary, and he himself had forgotten. Why would, or should, he be mad at Roxanne for doing the same? He smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah. Thanks, I tend to let the days get away from me every now and - WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING ICE CREAM GUY!" Megamind interrupted his little line to yell abuse at an ice cream truck that had gone speeding past them as if the Devil were on his tail pipe.

It wasn't long until they made it (scrape free) back home to the lair. They drove inside and both got out of the car and Megamind made a beeline towards his collection of screens but more importantly the large panel of knobs, wires, and smaller screens in front of them. As they hurried in they past Minion, who had just completed his laundry duties for the day.

"Sir? Miss Ritchi? What's going on?" he asked, setting the basket down and followed after them so quickly he forgot to remove his 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

"Have you seen the skies, Minion?" Roxanne asked as Megamind flicked a switch that had all the screens suddenly spring to life. "Look at them!" she said as she looked to the screens, which showed multiple angles of the area outside, since they were set to the security channel. The streets were naturally deserted, but in the screens where the sky was visible one could still see the dark, foreboding clouds.

"Oh well yes I did. I assumed it was just a bad change in the weather?" the fish asked, but seeing the look on Roxanne and Megamind's face his fins drooped a little. "I'm guessing now it's not that?"

"Nope." she replied. "We're trying to see if we can work out just what is going on and why it's causing all these electrical problems."

"So that's why the washing machine wasn't working." Minion said to himself.

Megamind's head was bowed as he turned knobs slowly, adjusting things that Roxanne and Minion couldn't begin to understand. While normally the blue skinned alien was quite vocal about what he was doing, when it came to his more private technology he tended to drift into silence, concentrating so hard one could almost see the veins on his massive forehead pulse. He took long, laboured breaths, as if a woman giving birth. Another adjustment here, there, tweaking a level or adjusting a knob there, it all looked as if he was trying to get the most crystal clear sound out of an old busted radio since the sound that did reach their ears was nothing but the soft, low static hum that was meeting everyone's ears.

Until finally it fell into silence. For a moment Roxanne thought Megamind had lowered the volume by accident but then she heard it.

A soft, gentle whisper. One had to truly strain to hear it, for it had been layered beneath so much noise it would honestly had gone without notice if not for Megamind and his technology. The words were repeating themselves every ten seconds, the silence between them just as eerie as the words themselves being spoken.

"_Megamind_... come home."

Silence.

"Megamind... _come_ home."

Silence.

"Megamind... come _home_."


	3. Let there be Aliens

Megamind could feel the eyes on him, despite not needing to turn his face to look at them. His gaze was pin-pointed on the small screen displaying the sound wave of the voice, how the simple yellow line against a black background remained straight and silent until the voice spoke up again, causing the line to wobble and quake. It was a female's voice, and she sounded desperate, the same kind of desperation of a woman who wanted her child home where they belonged. _Could_ it be the voice of his mother? It was so hushed, so quiet, he couldn't tell and the memory he had of his parents was not as bright as it once had been.

Plus, if it was his parents, how did they know his new name? Surely they would have been calling for the name of the baby they had shipped off in the escape pod, not the name he had given himself when he was still a young teenager. They knew him as Megamind, did that mean they had been watching him? Just how long had his parents, or whoever this is, had been quietly watching him? A year? Longer? Had they always watched his suffering at the hands of a society who refused to accept him, or had they just arrived now?

While he wanted to believe that maybe this was his family, somehow having survived a dip into a large black hole, the critic within him warned him this might be a trap. This could be a whole other alien race, seeking him out to destroy him so the city would be open to attack. But still... nobody really knew what happened inside a black hole when you went through it. Some theories were disastrous, of every cell in your body exploding and it taking well over thirty years for a person to finally die. The first time he had heard such a theory as a child he had screamed in absolute horror, despite being in the middle of science class at the time.

"Sir?" Minion's voice brought him back to the present, and his green eyes moved from the screen to Minion's face. "Sir, what do you make of this?" he asked.

"Well it's clearly a trick." Roxanne said, unable to mask her disgust that something out there was playing on her boyfriend's family issues. "Megamind's whole race, _your_ whole race, is gone. You know that." she said, to both the fish and Megamind.

"If this gets out Sir, those people who have refused to welcome you into their hearts might revolt against you. They might believe you organized it all." the fish pointed out as he walked closer to the blue alien. "It might turn ugly."

"They won't find out." Megamind finally said, quietly. "This... I don't know what this is but they're calling me, not anyone else."

"You're not honestly going to answer them are you? Go out there?" Roxanne gestured to the multiple screens, showing the blackened skies. "You can't!"

"Why can't I?" he asked, looking at her.

She stared at him, and was startled by the determination in his eyes. Roxanne forgot, every now and then, that Megamind hadn't known his family like she did. His last memory of his parents were of them placing him within a capsule with Minion, and sending their child out into the universe so he could live. An entire planet, sucked into oblivion, its soul survivors being a baby and a fish who landed on a planet which automatically hated them. How cruel it all was that things ended up the way they had, their child ending up the way he had would surely anger any parent.

"Megamind... your parents are dead." Roxanne said as gently as she could, as delicately as one could handle such a subject. She had to wonder if anyone had ever truly spoken to Megamind about this subject, because the pained expression on his face made her heart ache in the worst possible way.

He wanted to snap at her, to yell that he knew this, that he had accepted his family wouldn't be coming to rescue him from his miserable life when he was still a child. The alien wanted to ask if she thought he was an idiot, an idiot to hang onto childish notions of hope that his family was going to come to save him one morning, to rescue him so he could live in a world populated by blue skinned people like him, to no longer be an outcast. To be accepted. Instead he took a shuddering breath, and looked down at the screen which wobbled every time that three worded sentence was whispered.

"Megamind... come _home._"

The tense moment was interrupted when Roxanne's phone suddenly rang noisily. Minion jumped backwards in surprise and Megamind clenched his fists against the console before him as Roxanne walked a few steps away, phone to her ear. Why was her phone working? It hadn't been working before, nothing was working so why would hers be suddenly operating as normal? Was power returning to the city?

"Roxanne Ritchi..." she paused, before turning back around slowly. "What? They're doing _what_? Please tell me you're kidding! No!" Roxanne rushed from the console and two aliens, and stood in the door way and stared up at the skies. "Oh my God!"

She was joined by Minion who stood behind her and stared up at the skies. Above the city, the clouds were still there, but now they were turning a pale bluish tone. No longer was the blue glowing from within the clouds, it was now their primary color. But just as rapidly as this happened they suddenly dispersed. It was as if someone had flicked a switch, and the clouds were gone in mere seconds. What hung there left many wide eyed, and open mouthed, reactions out of people. Including Minion and Roxanne.

It was a large space ship. It was about the size of at least ten football stadiums end to end and half as wide. While some would expect an alien space craft to look sleek and dynamic to fly through space this was clunky, and it looked old. It had once been a deep silver color but years of wear had tarnished the metal, for rust clung to the metal in places and the wide, gaping entrance and exit points on the ship looked like open mouths, hungry and needy. Was that where smaller ships would enter and exit, like the entrance to a bee hive? If so, the ships alone that would be held within such a giant ship had to be enormous. They might even dwarf their largest spacecrafts.

"Oh my God..." Roxanne whispered, breath taken away by the sheer scale of the ship. Just how it hovered there was hard to tell, for they saw no exhaust ports or anything similar to what jets use to fly or hover with. Alien technology was truly beyond their scope and capability, since there was not a sound in the air. Which, only doubled her fear, since they couldn't even hear the sounds of song birds. It was as if the whole world had suddenly been put on mute by a God holding a remote control.

"Sir, Sir come and look at this!" Minion beckoned, waving his hand.

Once Megamind did join them he stared up at the floating ship, and narrowed his eyes. Was this familiar, to him? Was it speaking to a small part of him, long since hidden away and buried from living on Earth in Metro City? It was so hard to tell, but he knew his hearts felt _something_ when he looked at it. Were his parents truly aboard?

The air suddenly filled with a high pitched sound which came from within the ship. There was no warning, just a sudden blast of noise. It sent a shock wave through the city, partially visible as it seemed to emanate from the very center of the ship. All windows it came in contact with either cracked or shattered on impact. In the city, shards of glass rained down like confetti, car alarms squealed as their windows broke, and even Minion's dome seemed to quiver but did not bend to the squeal like the glass around them. The little fishes eyes widened and he pressed himself as closely to the bottom of his dome as possible, and shut his eyes tightly. If only he had hands, he could cover his sensitive ears.

Both Megamind and Roxanne covered their ears and bent over, eyes shutting tightly, while their ears suffered from the noise that Minion could not guard himself from. It was like feed back from a poorly set up microphone and amplifier only powered well over a hundred times. It seemed to go on forever until it stopped just as suddenly as the clouds had vanished, and now the only sound one could hear besides the ringing in ones ears were the car alarms wailing in the distance. Hesitantly, slowly, Megamind and Roxanne stood up. Roxanne shook her head, and wiggled a finger in one of her ears while Megamind patted both of his.

"What was _that?_" Roxanne breathed shakily, heart racing in her chest and ears still ringing from the noise.

"A warning." Megamind whispered quietly. "To show they mean business. These guys mean business!" he echoed himself, slamming his fist into his palm. "We have to do something!"

Roxanne opened her mouth to say something before her phone rang again. "Oh Jesus not again..." she answered, beginning to wish that the thing wasn't working again. "Yeah whaddya want?" she asked unprofessionally grumpily into the phone. She paused, listening and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh no. You're... serious?"

"What else could be happening?" Minion asked Megamind, who simply shrugged. Hadn't she just had this conversation beforehand?

Hanging up her mobile Roxanne frowned. "W. R. Monger is sending the troops out. That noise just then was seen as a 'deadly attack' and now we're retaliating. Combine that with how they've shut down all of our power it's a wonder he hadn't done this yet!"

"Curse that war hungry war monger!" Megamind shouted, shaking his fist to the skies as if the man himself was somewhere floating up there, unaware of just how odd it sounded for him to accuse a man with a name like that of being that way inclined. "Don't they think they'll have some kind of defensive shield operating?" he asked, eyes on the skies as the ship continued to hang there innocently as if it hadn't just blown out every window in the city.

"Look here they come!" Minion pointed up at the sky, and sure enough flying out of the distant horizon were five silver, sleek planes that looked incredibly expensive. They flew in formation towards the huge ship which continued to hover there, not making a sound. The first plane unleashed two missiles that flew through the air at top speeds. Megamind brought his hands up to his face, wanting to shield his eyes from what could be a very bad move on the war's part but also incredibly curious as to what could happen. So his hands hovered oddly in front of his cheeks and nose, unable to decided whether to go up or down.

The two rockets, surprisingly, made contact. The blasts lit up the sky as flames erupted from where they had connected. Megamind gaped, as did Minion and Roxanne. Then the other planes unleashed their attacks but, it seemed that the first two missiles had gotten lucky since they imploded meters from contact. Minion could practically imagine those within jumping for their deflector shield generators, having not anticipated an air born attack. The rest of the missiles were useless, and were wasted against the deflector shield now activated.

Roxanne chewed at her bottom lip, before looking at Megamind. "Could we stand a chance, if they retaliated?" she asked quietly, already regretting asking the question.

She watched her boyfriend frown his brilliant green eyes, his mind obviously racing and going through as many scenarios as he could and it was painfully obvious none of them had a happy ending in store. He turned his face to her, before reaching out and took her hands into his. "Stay here, the Brain Bots will watch out for you." he kissed her quickly before letting her go and turning to Minion. "Minion! Bring out the Big Bot! He hasn't been let out in a while I'm sure he's needing the exercise."

"Yes Sir!" Minion replied with a quick salute before turning and rushing off, metal feet clanging on the floor as he did.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Roxanne demanded, wanting to know not just because of her position as a reporter but being his girlfriend. "You're not thinking of going- no you can't! What if-"

"I have to go." Megamind said quickly as he checked himself over, and was relieved to find that his De-Gun was in its place in its holster on his hip. "I'm the Hero of this city, Roxanne. Being a hero means I have to go out there and face evil no matter what face it might be wearing. Even if I don't know if it's evil yet or not. You know what I mean." he said with a wave of his head as a loud "GOW GOW!" rumbled the air. Roxanne looked up and saw the largest Brain Bot she had ever seen come flying out from the darkened ceiling of the Secret Lair. It had multiple eyes, all of them red and shaped like its smaller kindred. Its teeth were massive, a bear trap that could catch at a bear that was as tall as a building.

On its back was a place for Megamind, and Minion to sit if need be. And that was exactly where Minion was, since while the Brain Bot had its own artificial intelligence it could still be controlled and steered like a car. Minion landed Big Bot on the floor in front of Megamind, and stood up in the drivers seat before moving to the passenger seat behind it. "Ready, Sir."

"Excellent." Megamind smiled and tenderly ran his hand over the large Bot's sharp mouth. "Big Bot, you ready to go out and help defend the city against an alien invasion that could quite possibly be the remnants of my race?" he asked, enthusiastically, and excitedly as if asking a puppy if it was ready for a walk.

"GOW GOW GOW!" replied Big Bot loudly, causing what unshattered windows in the base to tremble from the timbre of its voice.

"Megamind!" Roxanne called out as he was just beginning to climb into the cockpit of the Big Bot, and chewed at her bottom lip as he turned his head to peer over at her. Now she just felt silly, like some stupid woman seeing her man off to war and not wanting him to go. "Promise me you'll be careful?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound as pitiful and pathetic as she felt.

He gave her a reassuring grin, that confidence he always had seemed to brighten up his entire face. "Hey, Roxy. C'mon now. It's me you're talking about." he replied modestly before climbing into his seat. "All right! Let's do this thang!" he called, to which Minion cried an enthusiastic yet still unsure 'Woo hoo!' in answer. The Brain Bot barked once more and slowly rose off of the floor, and blasted over Roxanne's head and flew out of the wide open doors of the base. Roxanne covered her head, feeling the heat from the exhaust of the giant robot and coughed, waving her hand to free the air as she took a few steps outside to watch the large robot carry her boyfriend, the city hero, and his faithful companion towards a giant ship which was beginning to loudly hum.

"That's what I'm afraid of." she mumbled to herself quietly before pulling out her phone and pressing a button as she walked back towards the multiple security screens that showed the large ship still hovering over the city. "Gary, yeah it's me. Listen, Megamind's on the move. He's going to investigate and see if he can make contact with- what? No! He isn't in on it! God sake, stop listening to Bob's paranoia and get your job done!" he shouted into the phone as the smaller, more regular Brain Bots hovered around her to both listen in and watch the screens.

She suddenly got an idea, and pulled her phone out again and found a name and rang it. Waiting, she tapped her foot on the floor. After a few rings it was finally answered.

"Y'ello, Music Man Labels this is Music Man how may I he-" started the voice, which Roxanne immediately interrupted.

"Are you _seeing_ what's happening out there?" she snapped.

"Roxy?" Music Man, sitting in his studio across town, blinked and set down the piece of music he had been working on. "Calm down what is it?" he asked as he got up from his bed and made his way through the underground lair he called home.

"How can you be oblivious to this? Just look at the sky! Don't bother with your TV, nothing's working but the phones and even that I can't explain." Roxanne ranted, staring at the ship as the blue force field began to wobble gently. Was Megamind trying to get through it?

Music Man got to the front door of the old, emptied school house, and looked up at the sky. "Oh wow." he said quietly as he stared, wide eyed at the giant ship. "What is it?" he asked, almost dumbly.

"A ship. Megamind's got the crazy notion that it's his family or his race come back to rescue him. He's up there now, since the military were stupid enough to come riding in on their white horses and blast at the thing." she explained rapidly, moving in closer to the screens in hope of seeing more but it was impossible. "How could you not know about this?" she suddenly demanded, the anger raising in her voice all over again.

"I'm not Metro Man anymore, Roxy. Remember? I gave that life up so I could make my own choices and do what I want with my life." Music Man explained as gently as he could as he stared at the giant ship that hovered over the city. "Have they done anything yet?"

"Besides take out all of our power, disrupt our technology, and blast out all windows in the city? Nothing." Roxanne replied dryly. "Even the military thinks they're a threat."

"And what do you think?" he asked.

"...I don't know. I don't... it's impossible to guess." she mumbled, pushing a stray hair out of her eyes.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Metro Man posed the question, putting a hand on his hip.

"Help?" Roxanne demanded, "You have powers, you could get up there and deal with them! Megamind shouldn't have to-"

"But he's the hero, now. Remember, Roxy? He's become that person now. I know you don't like the fact he goes out on patrols, that he comes up against men who use guns and weapons but that's what he does now. It's his job to investigate, not just because of being a hero but if this is who he thinks it is it's his _right_ to do it." Music Man said into the phone, "I know you hate it. But you have to accept that. He can't stay safe forever."

"I know, I know but... can't you... if things get bad...?" she almost sounded desperate now. "We don't know what they're capable of..."

Music Man sighed, and shut his eyes tiredly. "Roxanne..." he used her full name, and never before had her name been used in such a way to display just how serious the situation could be. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Roxanne replied quickly, and hung up and tossed the phone away angrily, uncaring as it clattered across the floor and a few Brain Bots gave it chase, barking at it as they did. She turned back to the monitors and leaned on the controls, and simply watched and waited.


End file.
